Devices for measuring a vehicle often have one or a plurality of cameras to record images of the vehicle to be measured. To ensure a high measurement quality, the light incidence regions of the camera(s), through which the light is incident to the camera, must be kept clean and/or be regularly cleaned to prevent dust and other impurities, such as water droplets and small stones, from adversely affecting the image quality. This is especially true of cameras whose image recording direction is vertically oriented, so that they have a horizontally configured light incidence region upon which a substantial amount of dirt and dust can accumulate.
It is arduous and time-consuming to routinely manually clean the camera(s), and the quality of the measuring results is negatively affected when the cleaning is not regularly performed due to reasons of convenience and/or forgetfulness.